


Friendship Anniversary Party

by drummer_boy



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Josh and Ty are still in the band and are just being Best Frens, Music, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8173046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drummer_boy/pseuds/drummer_boy
Summary: "Josh- Josh oh my God that... That's-" Tyler tries to catch his breath, but keeps bursting out in laughter.
     "What?"
"F.A.P. That- That spells out 'fap'. You just called our 6-year long friendship fap."
Or, Josh throws the two of them a little party to celebrate their long-lasting friendship.





	

Tyler lets himself fall down onto the bed. He couldn't care less about showering or unpacking his pajamas for tonight, he was _way_ too exhausted after tonight's show.

As his breathing starts to slow down and Tyler feels himself slip away into the land of dreams, a loud knock on the door startles him wide awake again.

"Yeah?" Tyler yells out weakly. He already knows who it is.

The door opens slowly, and -surely enough- Josh pokes his head through the crack. "Can I come in?" He asks. Tyler closes his eyes again and huffs out a soft 'yeah'. He just wants to sleep.

Josh opens the door further and jumps onto the bed next to Tyler. The bed dips and Tyler rolls right into Josh's side. He doesn't make any effort to move, though.

"What's up?" Tyler asks, his voice muffled by the mattress.

     "Just thought I'd keep my best friend company tonight." He says, sounding vaguely suspicious.

Tyler frowns, and then realizes Josh can't see him frown, so he gets up and then frowns at Josh. "What's so special about tonight?"

Something in Josh's eyes sparkles, and he's obviously trying his best (not that he can hide it very well) not to smile.

"Well?" He asks.

Instead of answering, Josh takes out his phone, unlocks it, and shoves it in Tyler's face.

"Whoa, dude! What's going on?" Tyler tries to decipher Josh's expression once his phone's out of his face. But for as long as he's known Josh, moments like these were always a surprise.

     "It's almost midnight, Ty!" Josh yells out, waving his phone around. "Do you know what day it is tomorrow?!"

Tyler feels like there's something very obvious he should know, but he's too tired to think properly. Why did Josh have to act so weird about it all?

"I'm sorry, Josh, I-"

Before Tyler could even think about what he was going to say, Josh cut him off.

     "IT'S OFFICIALLY SIX YEARS OF FRIENDSHIP!" He jumps up from the bed, pulls confetti out of his pockets, and throws it in Tyler's face.

It takes a moment for Tyler to register what _in the world_ was going on, but as soon as Josh pulls him up off the bed and starts to dance, he laughs.

Tyler shakes some confetti from his hair, and Josh stops his dance moves to smile back at him. "Did I surprise you?"

Tyler falls into Josh's arms and hugs him tightly, still laughing. "Oh man, you did. You did. This is _amazing_."

Josh hugs and squeezes Tyler back. "Wait til you see what I've done to _my_ room!" Josh grabs Tyler's hands and pulls him out, into the corridor. A slight sense of panic rises in Tyler's guts but knowing Josh, it couldn't be anything _too_ dangerous.

When Josh opens his door Tyler is met with a floor full of balloons, streamers hanging from the curtains, a small disco ball poorly hung from the ceiling fan, and party music playing from a small speaker in the corner of the room.

Tyler can't help but burst out in laughter again. Josh never fails to amaze him.

     "It's our F.A.P.!" Josh yells out with a big grin, ushering Tyler into the room.

"Josh- Josh oh my God that... That's-" Tyler tries to catch his breath, but keeps bursting out in laughter.

     "What?"

"F.A.P. That- That spells out 'fap'. You just called our 6-year long friendship _fap_." Tyler pinks away a couple of tears.

"Wait, what?" Josh frowns, but then he squints his eyes and laughs wholeheartedly back at Tyler.

     "Oh my God! I didn't even realize that!" Josh bursts into laughter, too.

"You're telling me you didn't do that on purpose?"

     "Of course not!" And Tyler feels like he's going to explode from happiness. Right here, right now. Josh was so effortlessly funny. "Seems kinda fitting though, no?"

He grabs Tyler's hands again and pulls him through the balloons to stand closer to the tiny speaker.

     "Wanna dance?" He asks, but doesn't wait for an answer to start dancing in front of Tyler.

And Tyler knows, he _knows_ how much his body needs rest and he _knows_ he'll fall asleep as soon as his head hits the pillows. But he can't let Josh down, not when he's already started swinging his arms around in the goofiest way Tyler's ever seen him do.

And that says _a lot_.

Tyler puts his exhaustion to the back of his mind and joins Josh in his weird little dance party. It's just the two of them, in a messily decorated room, and Tyler can't stop grinning the whole time.

They continue to dance for what feels like hours on end, until Tyler really starts to feel the exhaustion in his legs. Josh, like the true host of a party he is, turns the music down, the lights off, and practically shoves Tyler into bed.

He doesn't object when Josh climbs in next to him. Instead, he snuggles his face into the crook of Josh's neck, and revels in the comforting silence for a moment.

     "Hey, Ty?" Josh asks softly.

"Yeah?" He hums back.

     "I'm really glad you're my friend."

"Me too."

     "Here's to next year's _fap_." It's Josh's soft giggle that makes Tyler laugh.

     "Seriously, though. I don't know where I'd be without you."

"Me either." Tyler's mind's too tired to come up with the right words to say, but he really means it. Josh means the world to him. And it means the world to him that Josh thinks the same of him, too.

Tyler can feel himself falling asleep again. Good thing tomorrow's their day off. He can sleep in Josh's arms all day if he wants to.

"Night, Josh."

     "Goodnight, Ty."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Please tell me if you liked it <3
> 
> Talk to me on Tumblr: [@clrummer-boy](http://www.clrummer-boy.tumblr.com)


End file.
